Esperanza
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Bajo un alma que se consume, la esperanza resplandece...
_Hello corazones. Hoy traigo para ustedes esta historia hecha específicamente para un reto. Es una historia sobre la muerte de Nagato, narrada desde una perspectiva interesante, o yo espero eso. En fin os dejo leer y comentarme que tal os ha parecido ;)_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,_ _sólo_ _esta historia es mía y está hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fic participa en el "_ _C_ _oncurso_ _:_ _Inolvidables_ _"_ _del Foro Camino del Fuego._

 **Esperanza**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Brekable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Esperanza:_** _estado de ánimo en el cual se cree que aquello que uno desea o pretende es posible. Ya sea a partir de un sustento lógico o en base a la fe, quien tiene esperanza considera que puede conseguir algo o alcanzar un determinado logro._

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

El sonido estremecedor de la destrucción se detiene.

Es algo extraño saben, la manera en la que los humanos se mueven por el mundo. Creyéndose los amos del lugar y seres superiores a cualquier otro organismo vivo. Olvidándose por completo que sin mí, ellos no serían nada.

Sin embargo, hoy, hay una tristeza fluyente en el ambiente. Lo siento en las hojas que se mueven, en los sollozos que estremecen a un sin número de humanos y arrastra el viento.

He visto lo que el poder del odio y dolor causan. He visto, sentido y absorbido la sangre de un sin número de personas. He tragado golpes y muerte.

He visto guerras consumir clanes enteros por la codicia de los seres humanos.

Los he visto envidiarse, odiarse y vengarse.

Y hasta ahora, nunca había sido testigo de la vuelta de un sin número de almas ya dadas por perdidas.

La historia empieza con tres, pero siendo yo el testigo diría que todo empieza con dos niños, para mí, que he vivido desde montones de tiempo atrás, es complicado no ver a las almas, que caminan sobre mí, como algo diferente a niños.

Uno de ellos erguido y orgulloso, resplandece. Su alma resuena con calma pese a que, dentro de él un poder antiguo y hasta cierto punto corrompido se agita.

(Esto me trae recuerdos de otra época. La ironía de la vida no se pierde. En ocasiones creo que todo se repite, como un bucle infinito que con cada intento quiere mejorar los acontecimientos.

Sin embargo, yo que he presenciado tantas cosas. Se me hace una triste historia condenada a repetirse infinitamente.

Es por eso mi sorpresa, a los acontecimientos siguientes...)

El otro, está sobre un objeto que lo sostiene y lo lleva, el poder es tan grande como él del otro, sin embargo, el no posee un poder oculto. Sólo demasiado dolor y soledad. Es evidente para mí, con tantos de ellos andando sobre mí.

— ¿Creerás en lo que Jiraiya creía? —pronuncia el niño sentado sobre el objeto, su cabello rojo cubriendo levemente sus facciones. Su voz profunda e incrédula resonando en aquello que han intentado se parezca a un árbol—. Entonces…deberíamos… ¿¡Entonces deberíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y esperar a que tú traigas la paz al mundo!?

El otro niño mira pensativamente un libro.

Hay algo reflexivo en su rostro, una cierta tristeza apenas reflejada.

— ¡No me jodas! —el otro sigue hablando, su voz profunda con un deje de amargura—. ¿¡Pretendes que a estas alturas crea en Jiraiya? ¡La paz no existe! ¡Mientras vivamos en este mundo maldito de ninjas…nunca habrá paz!

Hay un breve silencio.

Miro a ambos niños, tan contrastantes y similares. Hay algo hermoso en los humanos, algo que sobresale en ellos de todos aquellos seres que me habitan. Y esa es su esperanza y su fuerza para no rendirse.

— Entonces… yo romperé la maldición —el niño con el poder oculto antiguo lo mira con ferocidad y determinación mientras pronuncia—. Si realmente existe la "paz", ¡la encontraré y no la dejare escapar! ¡JAMÁS ME RENDIRÉ!

Os distéis cuenta, eso es lo que admiró de vosotros los humanos, su determinación y sus ganas de hacer y cambiar.

He visto guerras, destrucción y dolor.

He visto caer héroes, he visto a madres llorar con desconsuelo a sus hijos muertos.

He visto la capacidad del ser humano para destruir, yo misma he sido transformada, usada e incluso despreciada por ellos.

He visto un montón de cosas increíbles suceder a lo largo del tiempo. Pero nunca había visto un acto como aquel.

— Tú… —la voz del otro cambia. Hay una ligera alteración de sorpresa en su voz—. Esas palabras…

— Exacto, son una cita de este libro —el joven de cabello rubio pronuncia con cierta nostalgia en su voz—. El primer libro que escribió Ero-sennin. Ero-sennin escribió este libro con la intención de cambiar al mundo. Al final del mismo, explica que se había inspirado en un alumno suyo para escribir la historia. —El niño hace una pausa mientras sus ojos se encuentran con el otro—. Eras tú, Nagato. Y el nombre del protagonista de este libro es… ¡NARUTO! ¡Mi nombre es un preciado recuerdo suyo! ¡No puedo rendirme y profanar su recuerdo! ¡Yo me convertiré en Hokage! ¡Y velaré también por la paz de Amegakure! ¡CREE EN MÍ!

Los ojos de Nagato se han ablandado, como si una pesada nostalgia llena de recuerdos le abrumara. Guarda silencio por un momento. Luego, su mirada se posa en el otro niño.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta confundido—. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en no cambiar de idea? No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que vas a tener que sufrir por no cambiar… —pronuncia, el pesar en su voz ante recuerdos dolorosos—. ¿Realmente crees que vas a solucionarlo todo sólo por creer en ti mismo? ¿Realmente piensas lo que estás diciendo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Naruto (ya puedo darle nombre a ambos niños), mira fijamente el libro sobre sus manos antes de responder.

— Si cambias al protagonista, la historia cambia por completo. El libro que Ero-sennin me legó se convertiría en otro libro totalmente distinto —le sonríe levemente a su escucha—. ¡No sería "Naruto"! Escribir no se me da también como a nuestro sensei, por eso, tengo que adaptar mi paso y seguir la senda que el trazó en su libro. Seguiré su camino. No importa lo mucho que tenga que sufrir por ello. Eso es lo que significa llamarse "Naruto".

Nagato observa con atención al joven, una sonrisa abriéndose paso sobre sus labios.

— Ambos hemos tenido al mismo sensei. Y por eso antes dije que deberíamos poder entendernos el uno al otro —comenta a la ligera, ampliando un poco la sonrisa sobre sus labios—. No lo decía enserio pero… Eres un chico extraño. Me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando era más joven. No puedo creer en Jiraiya-sensei. Ni siquiera en mí mismo. Pero tú, has elegido otro camino. Puedo ver en ti un futuro diferente. Intentaré creer en ti, Uzumaki Naruto. ¡GEDOU RINNE TENSEI!

He visto dolor, muerte y destrucción, pero jamás había sido testigo de algo como esto.

He visto la luz de las almas de los vivos partir.

He visto millones de veces apagarse la vida de los seres vivos y un millón más la llegada de nuevas vidas. Pero nunca había sido testigo de aquello.

Mientras el alma de ese niño Nagato se apagaba, el centenar de vidas que habían sido consumidas por el dolor y el poder destructivo del humano, regresaban, brillantes y esplendorosas.

Hay algo hermoso en los humanos, esa capacidad de redención ante sus actos. Esa suave pero firme creencia de que las cosas pueden cambiar. Esa llama de esperanza que reluce y resplandecer en sus almas, aun cuando todo parece caer a pedazos.

He visto la muerte, la guerra y el odio consumir pueblos enteros.

Pero jamás había visto el poder de un alma al redimirse y rendirse al completo a la esperanza podría causar.

El niño Nagato ha muerto hoy, pero es un día memorable, porque hasta yo, la tierra, he decidido darle una oportunidad a que el destino de la humanidad pueda cambiar.


End file.
